Cammy White
Cammy was a soulless Doll who seemingly broke free of her brainwashing and traveled the world to find out the truth. Eventually, she faced M. Bison and she asked him what her purpose was in life, in which he tells Cammy that she was to serve him, he also realized that Cammy became much stronger during her journey. Cammy wins her battle against M. Bison, but is hit by a bolt of electric current and knocked down. Once again she is brainwashed to erase her memories of whatever discovery she made during her journey. Cammy was sent to assassinate Dhalsim. Dhalsim used his spiritual powers to make her self-aware, and she realized that Shadaloo was controlling her. M. Bison sent Vega to observe her. When Vega confronted her, he revealed to her that she was an "experiment" and was no longer needed. As revealed in his own storyline Vega started having doubts about killing Cammy, asking himself if he really only cared about worthy foes, and after a fight where he admitted having underestimated Cammy he allowed her to go. Vega also threatened Cammy by revealing that Shadaloo's hit squads were coming for her. Cammy wondered why Shadaloo wanted to destroy her, since she had never committed any altercations against them. She later encountered Juli and Juni, two other Shadaloo Dolls, who lacked the benefit of self-awareness. When Cammy confronted Bison, he told her that she was meant to become his next body, after his current physical manifestation was destroyed by his own Psycho Power. Cammy managed to break the twelve Dolls free from Shadaloo's mind control, and they confronted Bison together. He explained to Cammy that she was a clone of himself who possessed a small portion of his Psycho Power, and that if he were to die, she would die as well. Cammy fought against his psychic probing and rescued the Dolls from Bison's control with the Psycho Drive. Cammy got the Dolls out of the Shadaloo base and then fell unconscious, no longer a clone, but an independent human. Vega rescued her before the base was destroyed, not wanting to allow a beautiful human to die. He deposited her on the doorstep of the British paramilitary government organization Delta Red. Cammy awoke with amnesia, and Delta Red took her in. While she could not remember her past, she retained nearly all the fighting capabilities that were implanted in her during her tenure with Shadaloo. This made her a very valuable asset to the team. The second World Warrior tournament was announced and, discovering that Bison was part of it, Cammy felt a strange connection to him, and entered the tournament. She confronted Bison, who told her that she is a copy of him, that she killed for him, that he planted her in Delta Red (but didn't count on her losing her memories), and that he had no further use for her. She later joined in the battle against Bison along her allies when the tournament ended. After Bison was defeated, her Delta Red teammates told her that she didn't need to live in the past; she had a new life to live. The Delta Red team consists of the leader, Colonel Keith Wolfman, ranged weapons expert Matthew McCoy, melee weapons expert Lita Luwanda, and young computer expert George Ginzu. Some time later, Cammy, Guile and Chun-Li continue to investigate S.I.N. when they run afoul of Juri, one of S.I.N.'s operatives. Juri hospitalizes Chun-Li but runs when Guile and Cammy arrive. Soon after, the three start to receive anonymous tips (unbeknownst to them, the tips are from Viper) which gives them info about Juri. They use the info they obtain to catch up to Juri as she assaults a secret facility which houses the twelve Dolls for Shadaloo. By the time Guile and Cammy arrive, Juri has already defeated all twelve Dolls and is carrying the final two, Juni and Juli, unconscious, to her jet. A fight ensues and Guile is incapacitated, and as Cammy rushes to his aid, Juri escapes with the Dolls to her jet. Cammy catches up just as it takes off, and after a brief skirmish, Juri pushes a gurney carrying Juni into Cammy and off the plane. However, the two fall into a deep snow drift and survive. Juni falls into a coma, and Colonel Wolfman informs her that S.I.N. has recently built a dam in India, cutting off the water supply to a nearby village where Dhalsim lives. Surveillance photos reveal S.I.N. operatives in the area bearing Shadaloo's insignia. Dispatched to investigate, Cammy then enters the recently announced S.I.N tournament, where she swears to get revenge on Juri for the dolls who she considers her "sisters." She does encounter Juri again, although the winner of the rematch remains unknown. Later during the tournament she infiltrates the S.I.N dam base. When she does, she discovers computer files on a "BLECE Project" in the process. While reading the files, Crimson Viper surprises her and holds her at gunpoint, wanting the BLECE files for herself. Not wanting the data to be used to hurt anyone, Cammy deletes the files instead, and Viper puts away her weapon and escapes, lamenting years of investigation wasted. During her infiltration of the base she encounters Decapre, who collapses while raving about how she hates Cammy and her face. Bison appears and informs Cammy that Decapre is dying, but that a bargain could be made. Cammy allows Bison to take Decapre in exchange for saving her life. When Cammy informs Colonel Wolfman of her failure to retrieve the files, Wolfman informs her that he's already aware, and congratulates her on a job well done. Cammy returns home and soon Juni wakes from her coma with some amnesia. Cammy greets her comfortably and promises to help Juni recover. Cammy remembers her encounter with Decapre, who angrily attacked her due to her strong hatred. Then, she also remembers that she had hurt everyone in the past and now wants to protect. She is later contacted by her superior, informing her that Shadaloo is on the move. As she travels through India, she encounters Birdie. After defeating him, he recognizes Cammy as one of Bison's dolls from the time that he was a Shadaloo member as the police arrive. Birdie escapes, which Cammy fails to. Arriving at the Shadaloo base, she is attacked by F.A.N.G, who seeks to terminate her due to defecting from Shadaloo. During their battle, Cammy asks him about Decapre's whereabouts, then soon changes her question to be about all of Bison's dolls. F.A.N.G mocks Cammy over her desire to protect the dolls, and then alludes to Cammy's history as a killer. Before she can press further however, she is swarmed by Shadaloo soldiers as F.A.N.G mentions "Operation C.H.A.I.N.S." and warns her that if she interferes, he will kill her with no mercy, causing Cammy to flee. When Cammy returns to London, she is reunited with Juni, noticing she has a permission to go out. As the two are talking about cats, they are cornered by Shadaloo. Vega attacks her, when Juni begins to recognizes the claw that Vega wields is much like Decapre's, and Cammy is forced to fight Vega while protecting Juni. After defeating Vega, he falls back, noticing Cammy's dangerous actions. Juni worries for Cammy as she remembers how F.A.N.G told her about the operation. Cammy decides to stop Shadaloo and to save her fellow dolls. Juni encourages her and tells her to come back after she saves them. As Cammy leaves the scene, Juri is revealed to have been observing the whole event while spying on her. Category:HEROINES Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Non-Disney villainsesses Category:Characters that appear in Marvel vs Capcom Category:Capcom Characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Team Street Fighter Category:Capcom Heroes Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Sora's Adventures villains Category:Sonic's Adventures villains Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures villains Category:Reformed characters Category:Characters that appear in DEATH BATTLE! Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209)